A 'Fearsome' Thanksgiving
by Georgiaforever
Summary: Riley Freeman's been through a lot in his 15 years, but being on the run from the Law with Cindy McPhearson during Thanksgiving just might trump them all...


**WHATZZZZZZ UP NIGGAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ITS YO BOY ****GEORGIAFOREVER SHOWING YA LOOOOVE:) FIRST FIC SO PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME NO LIP READ MUTHAFUCKAS!**

**A Fearsome Thanksgiving**

"Yeah, take it! Take it like a bitch!"

Riley spouted his taunts through his headset as his thumbs were like a blur on his controller pad. Robert Freeman's new 52" Flat-Screen TV was excellent for playing the most violent video games, and the youngest Freeman was putting it to the test while enjoying his days free of school for Thanksgiving. With a killing streak of 50 already established, he decided to up the ante by switching to a Rocket Launcher. The move paid dividends for him as a moment later, he incinerated 7 enemy soldiers with one blast. The display brought for multiple profanities from his fellow gamers…most of them starting with 'N', which fueled Riley's fire.

"Yeah, that's right, hate me!" He responded. "You can hate all you want, cause you know you can't match my hustle! Young Reezy runs this shit!"

It was an entrancing experience for Riley, so much so that he didn't even notice the doorbell ringing 5 times, despite being just several feet away. However, the Patriarch of the Freeman Household was more than away of their visitor.

"RILEY, GET YO' ASS UP AND GO SEE WHO AT THE DOOR!"

That order came through loud and clear, and though he didn't want to, Riley thought it best to heed his grandfather's command. "Why I got ta get the damn door?" He grumbled to himself. "Why can't Huey getting the door? The hell he doin' so damn important, besides bein' a hater?"

As he reached the front door, he grabbed the knob and swung it open, only to be dumbfounded by who was standing there. His shock soon changed to vindictive glee, though. "Hey Granddad, it's that chick you were all sprung over and started listening to old love songs about when she left—!"

"Boy, hush!" Robert said as he threatened to backhand his grandson. Riley simply walked away as the elder Freeman turned towards the door. "Ah, Miss Ebony Brown! It's so good to see you again."

Robert stepped to the side, inviting her in. "I am so glad you decided to take up my offer for Thanksgiving here."

"Well, it was kind of hard to ignore the voicemails…and the tweets, and the Facebook messages." Ebony responded. "Also, I didn't want to spend the holiday alone…"

"Of course!" Robert agreed. "No one as beautiful as you should ever have to spend the holiday alone, my dear…"

His grandfather's game was enough to make Riley sick. But as he opted to leave the room, he found his game had been preempted by a special about the BET and its relationship with socialism…and his older brother sitting on the couch.

"What the hell you doin' man!?" Riley lamented. "I was playin' my game!"

"You had it at the Start screen." Huey answered with his usual calm. "Plus you've been playing for 4 hours straight. I need to watch this."

Riley took one look at the TV, then scoffed. "Man, don't nobody give a fuck about this, especially when the dissin' BET!"

"How about instead of complaining you sit down and watch this with me?" Huey offered. "You could learn something."

"Oh, I already learned you a lil' Bitch!" Riley shot back. "And if you don't move, I'm gonna—!"

"RILEY, quit messin' with your brother!" Robert bellowed as he entered the room. "Besides, I need you to hit the store."

The youth was dumbfounded. "What the—Why I gotta go to the store!? Why can't Huey do it!?"

"Because I need you to get some Thanksgiving ingredients." Robert explained. "And the last time I sent your brother, he came back with Tofu."

"Bird Flu hasn't been confirmed to be eradicated, Granddad." Huey commented.

"Boy, hush!" Robert scalded. "Riley, here!"

Grandfather Freeman proceeded to hand over a $20 bill to his youngest grandson, and give him specific instructions. "Now I want you to go get some cranberry sauce and chitlins for dinner tomorrow, and make sure them suckas is clean before you leave that store! Check the bucket, boy!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it Granddad." Riley uttered with disinterest as he moved towards the front door.

"And that money is for food and ONLY food!" Robert added. "I don't wanna hear about you hanging out at no record store, tryin'a by 50 Cent or Hovi CDs! You hear me, boy?"

"Loud and clear, Granddad." Riley answered, rolling his eyes as he shut the door behind him.

"Yo, lemme hear that new shit!"

Riley requested the studio headphones at the front counter of Ricky's Record Shack, wanting to hear the latest new music to debut that week. It only took 10 minutes and a poster of Nicki Minaj for Young Reezy to get sidetracked, forgetting everything his grandfather told him about Chitlins as he listened to the latest club banger. The money Robert gave him; used to by several mixtape CDs. Standing next to Riley at the counter was Leonard, brother of former Hip-Hop Superstar and current UPS Delivery Truck Driver Thugnificent.

"Yo, so you about to get yo' grub on tomorrow, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know?" Riley replied. "I got the whole spread decked out, man. The Turkey, Mashed Potatoes, Stuffing, I even got a Sweet Potato Pie on lock for my own damn self. I'm bout to get down on that tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I feel you." Leonard said, nodding his head. "Man I don't know, me and Thugnificent just gon' chill at our mom's, you know? I'm bringing home a few triple cheeseburgers from work, maybe some shakes of I can get 'em pass my boss, man. You know what he's like…"

"Yeah, how Thugnificent doin' anyway?" Riley inquired. "I ain't seen him since he delivered that box of Viagra for Granddad last month."

"Aw man, he still on the grind." Leonard answered. "Like just last week, he was hollerin' at Nicki Minaj for a collab, you know? Get his joint back up."

"Aw, for real!?"

"Yeah but, she tased him and security kinda roughed him up." He explained further. "It's cool, though."

Riley nodded in agreement. "Yo, I ain't gonna lie, I'd still smash that. Nicki Minaj, that's like my top 5, homey."

"Yo, word." Leonard agreed. "Her and Beyonce, that's that hotness."

"True, but I ain't gonna fuck with her, you know, cause of my boy and all." Riley responded. "You know I get down with Hov. But on the real, if those two ever break up, she know where to find me."

Leonard chuckled for a moment, as he was reminded of another prospective candidate for Riley. "Hey, what about ol' girl you always roll with. What's her name…uh, Cindy!"

Upon hearing that name, Riley's eyes widened and he removed his headphones. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! It ain't like that!" He clarified. "I mean, she look good and all, but she like an associate, you know? And, it's like a business relationship. Whenever you see me with her, you know I'm gettin' that paper."

"Alright man, alright." Leonard replied, wearing a sly grin.

Riley paid it no mind, however. "Hey yo lemme get up outta here, 'fore my Granddad start whining and looking for me. Holla back!"

Clutching several CDs in his left hand, he made his way over to the front door. "Lemme go find someplace to pick up some chitlins and—!"

KRAK!

It was loud enough for the whole store to hear, gaining everyone's attention as they moved to the exit with Riley; the sound of solid wood smashing against flesh & bone. And as the door swung open, he along with the rest of the patrons witnessed the shocking scene. A police officer falling lifelessly to the ground, nose & mouth bloodied with bruises decorating his face. As the blood spattered onto the pavement, Riley saw the perpetrator of the heinous attack…Cindy 'Fearsome' McPhearson, who was tightly gripping a baseball bat, rage adorned on her face. Two of her girls were also in company.

"Ooh girl, he got knocked the fuck out!" One of them, a short-haired strawberry-blonde declared.

Riley couldn't believe his eyes. "Cindy?"

The sound of his voice snapped the young woman out of her rage, and into shock. "Riley?"

What happened next was enough to stop both of their hearts; sirens blared through the late afternoon sky, signaling more Law Enforcement was on the way. Riley had seen Cindy when she was upset, in fact he took bets on how long it would take for victims to endure her wrath. It helped pay for his PS3. But this was completely different, there was no way Cindy wouldn't do hard time in Juvenile Hall for this…unless she made her exit quickly.

"C'mon!" Riley rushed over and grabbed her hand, yanking her into a nearby alley. The two ducked into the dark walkway of an abandoned building just as several cop cars pulled up to the scene.

"What the hell happened!?" Riley asked in a harsh whisper. "Why you do that to a cop?"

"Cuz he was all spittin' so lame-ass game at me, up in my business!" Cindy replied. "Talkin' 'bout how I look good enough to eat and wonderin' what exercises I do! I told him he need to back off 'fo somethin' bad happen to him, and he ain't listen!"

"Did you have to go all A-Rod on him, tho'!?"

Riley silenced his friend before she could answer, and cautiously peered out from hiding to observe the scene, where several officers were questioning the other witnesses.

"Alright, did anyone see what happened?" One officer asked.

"Well, when I came out of the record store, I saw the officer falling to the ground, and a young white woman standing over him." An elderly woman informed them. "She was holding a baseball bat that was covered in blood, that one right there by your foot. It might still have her fingerprints. She also looked very angry, as if she had a strong motive."

"Ah yes, thank you ma'am." The officer replied, ignoring the bat on the ground. "Do you have any more information?"

"Well…there was this young black man…"

"Calling all units, calling all units!" The officer barked into his radio, cutting off the witness. "Suspect is a young black male, possibly a gang member and wearing corn rolls. He's also taken a young white female hostage at gunpoint; consider him extremely armed and extremely dangerous. Shoot on sight!"

Riley's jaw nearly went through the pavement after hearing that. "I'm dead, I'm so fuckin' dead."

"What we gon' do?" Cindy asked.

Riley took a moment to go over his options, before making a decision. "Come on, we hide out at my house!"

The sun had just set over the town of Woodcrest, leaving the sky a dark orange as Riley & Cindy snuck into the backyard of the Freeman household. Grabbing a ladder from the shed which Riley's Grandfather never bothered to use, the two slowly climbed up to bedroom he shared with his brother. Upon first sight it looked like the room belonged to the Odd Couple, with Huey's side neatly arranged without a speck of dust, and Riley's side appearing as if a Tornado ran through it. Riley spied the interior first, checking to see if his older brother was anywhere nearby.

"A'ight, no sign of the Hater patrol." He relayed to Cindy before going to work. It wasn't out of the norm for Riley to sneak back into the house, especially to avoid his grandfather's belt, which is why since he was 13, he made it a point to always have a jagged piece from a crowbar to help him jimmy the window open. It worked like a charm on this day, and the two were quickly inside.

"Look, we can just stay low here until after the Thanksgiving Parade." Riley recommended. "Most of the Po-Po's gonna be riding in it, and there's always some drunk riot happening before it ends, so they'll probably forget all about this."

"Well what about your brother?" Cindy asked. "Don't you share this room wit 'im?"

"PFFT! Don't even sweat that." Riley told her. "I'll get 'im outta here, make up some shit, like Glenn Beck tryin'a take over as President or somethin'. We won't see him for days!"

Cindy nodded in approval of that plan as she turned to the bedroom door, and noticed a toy basketball and hoop placed on the back of it. "Aw snap, I remember having that when I was a shorty."

Riley laughed to himself as he leaped up and snatched the ball from the rim. "Yeah you know…" He stated boastfully. "When you the star Point Guard on your Varsity squad, you gotta keep in practice."

"Yeah, I feel ya." Cindy replied, positioning herself between Riley and the basket. "You know, being the star Point Guard on the Ladies Varsity Hoop Squad."

"Yeah, I forgot about that." Riley realized, before also noticing Cindy's current position. "Oh don't do that, now. This ain't the time, and I don't wanna embarrass you."

"Aw come on, Reezy." She taunted. "You scared I'm gonna shove it back down your throat?"

It was then that Riley's flame of competition was ignited, as he went into full Baller mode. Stepping back, he started dribbling the mini-basketball between his legs, doing his best to emulate Michael Jordan. "See, now you done started something. You about to get schooled in how you don't taunt the bull, blondie."

"All I'm hearing is talk, lil' man." Cindy shot back. "Now you gon' drive or you need to finish playin' with yourself?"

A sharp instinct immediately willed Riley to rag on Cindy's parents, but he resisted it, remembering that she did go through her parents' divorce, and she was an associate in dire straights. Instead, he made his move. Faking left, then right, he then drove forward hard, going for a LeBron-style power dunk. Unfortunately Cindy didn't bite on either fakes, and as he rose off the ground, she matched his elevation and went for the block.

"GET THAT WEAK SHIT—!"

"YOU GON'—AAGGHH!"

"AAAHHH!"

Their bodies crashed in midair, and both crumbled to the carpeted floor, Cindy landing on top of the young Freeman. Both were stunned for the moment, which was also the amount of time it took for them to realize the position they were in. Their faces were inches away from each other, with Cindy's breasts pressed against the young man's chest, and Riley's hand placed on her backside. It was an awkward moment, which brought about the awkward laughter from the two.

"Uh, heh-heh…nice…block…"

"Uh yeah…you…went hard, there…"

The room grew quiet as the two remained on the floor, gazing into each others eyes. Riley never noticed how much of a woman Cindy was becoming. He had always thought of her as a good friend, someone who'd be down for you even when things were at their lowest. But now he was noticing the curvature of her frame, the way her blue eyes glistened, and her smile. He'd never admit it, but he could possible be falling…

"I'll be right back, Granddad…"

"Oh fuck!" Riley said, getting Cindy off of him. "My brother. Quick, hide in the closet!"

Cindy nodded and ducked inside as Riley bolted for the door and opened it up just as Huey reached for the doorknob. He made sure to keep the door open just a crack, and stand in front of it, obscuring his bigger brother's view.

"What'cha want, man? I'm busy!" He barked.

"When'd you get back?" Huey asked.

"None of yo' damn business." Riley replied, being defensive. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got stuff to take care of in here…"

"…Alright, who's after you this time, Riley?"

Huey's brother was startled, but quickly regained his composure to show nothing wrong. "You see, you see, that's always like you! Always thinking somebody after me! Why it gotta be somebody after me!?"

"Because two cops are at the door talking to Granddad right now." Huey calmly replied.

Riley gulped hard as he felt the situation getting worse by the moment. He could even overhear the conversation going on downstairs.

"Do you know where your grandson is at the moment?" One officer asked.

"No, but if you find him, send him home so I can whoop his lil' ass!" Robert answered. "Boy gone all this time and ain't brought my chitlins back yet!?"

"What makes you think Riley's involved with this?" Ebony inquired.

"We received a witness testimony from a little sobbing girl with afro pigtails." The cop informed. "She had passed the Record Store around the time of the incident."

"Gotdammit, Jazmine!" Riley whispered to himself.

"What's this all about?" Huey asked.

Riley realized he was in dire straights now, but remained steadfast protecting Cindy. "Look, I…I can't tell you. But listen! Whatever you hear on the news, whatever you see in the paper, and whoever plays me in the theatrical release of the movie…just know I didn't do it!"

"That's always your response when you're in trouble." Huey reminded his brother.

"This time I mean it!" Riley shot back. "Look, I'm doin' this…to help someone. Just until this all blows over. So, just don't snitch on me. Please, if you my real big brother, you will not snitch on me!"

Riley had to way a few moments for his answer, knowing that just one yell from his brother could incarcerate Cindy and have him feeling his Grandfather's belt repeatedly. Luckily, Huey sympathized with his brother.

"Whatever you're doing, just try not to have the S.W.A.T. team coming to the house again." He warned, before turning to leave back down the stairs. Riley shut the door behind him and wiped the sweat from his brow, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Aw man, that was too close."

"What we gon' do?" Cindy asked, emerging from the closet. "Your brother looks cool, but I think you Granddad might rat me out."

Riley agreed. "Especially if there's a cash reward involved. I know where we can go, though. But first we gotta change clothes so they can't identify us. I got some throwbacks in that closet."

"Nice!" She said as she quickly went to disrobe, pulling off her white T-shirt and tossing it onto Riley's bed. As she searched through the closet for the sports jerseys though, Riley found himself mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Her white sports bra was barely able to withstand the strain of her apparent C-cup sized rack. He couldn't take his eyes off of them, at least until Cindy's voice broke his concentration.

What's the matter wit' you?" She asked, slightly annoyed. "You ain't never seen breasts befo'?"

"Huh, wha? Yeah, of course I have!" Riley quickly answered, half-lying. He indeed had seen bare breasts, from his issues of Black Booty Magazines hidden under his mattress. "I was just thinking of out next move, that's all."

"So what is our next move?"

"Don't even trip." Riley told her. "I know someplace we can go that'll help us stay on the low."

The rain was now pouring down over Woodcrest, as only the full moon along with scattered street lights illuminated the dark street. Still, it was enough light for some to move unnoticed. It took a couple of hours before the cops finally left the neighborhood, but with no police presence, Riley could make his move. With Cindy in tow, he stalked down the block, staying in the shadows before crossing the street. The two then hopped a large black gate and scrambled into the mansion that was once the home of Thugnificent & the Lethal Interjection Crew.

The Government declared the mansion condemned, to Riley's benefit. He thanked himself for not throwing out the key when Thugnificent was dragged kicking & screaming from his home, as he was able to use it to gain entrance. The interior was creepy to say the least, given most of the lavish & luxurious items that made up the décor were sold off at auction. Riley still knew his way around though, and opted to not turn on the main lights and avoid any unwanted attention. Instead, he made his way over to the fireplace Thugnificent used to film his video for the love song 'Independent Booty Shakers', and started a fire bright enough to illuminate the room and keep it warm.

"There, we can lay low here until we can hash all this out." Riley recommended. "Imma try and…and…"

And Riley Freeman found himself speechless yet again as Cindy pulled off the dripping wet throwback jersey, revealing her sports bra which had been soaked all the way through, giving the young Freeman a good view of her nipples. This time however, Riley quickly shook off the shock and made some distance as Cindy sat down in front of the fireplace to warm up.

"Yeah, uh, how 'bout I get some music in here or somethin'…"

"That's c-c-cool…" Cindy replied, shivering slightly from the cold she experienced.

Making his way to the stereo system, one of the few items left from the government raid, he pressed the 'play' button, expecting to hear some hardcore hip-hop, or at least one of Thugnificent's lost mixtapes. Unfortunately, soft music filled the room. To be more specific, R. Kelly's mid-90's love-making music.

"It seems like you're ready…"

Immediately Riley flashed to when Cindy was on top of her in his room, and how her body felt against his. Panicking, he nearly broke the Stop button slamming down on it, and searched for another CD.

"Yo, what happened to the jam?" Cindy asked. "I think I remembered that one…"

"Uh, yeah…just…gimme a sec." Riley told her as he continued his search. "I can't be playin' stuff like that, that's my friend. I can't be gettin' involved, I'm too thuggish fo' that. Here we go, some guy named Prince. Must be an old-school rapper…"

Riley was correct on the old-school part as he popped in the CD and pressed played. As the music came on though, he quickly realized there was nothing hip-hop about this song.

"Do Me, Baby…like you never done before…"

He slammed down on the stop button even harder this time, and flung the CD across the room with all his might. Now Cindy was the only image occupying his mind, as he imagined her tight spandex, swimsuits, and bathroom towels as she steps out straight from the shower.

"Here we go!" Riley declared as he found a 50 Cent CD. "50 never let me down, let's get it poppin'!"

Once more he slipped the CD in and pressed play, expecting hardcore lyrics about drug dealing and handling rivals with AK-47s. But once again, he would receive the opposite…

"Have a baby by me, baby—!"

This time, Riley was sure he broke the stereo system with the force he used to press Stop. The young man could barely keep himself together as he looked to the ceiling. "Why you doin' this to me!?" He asked softly, questioning the man upstairs. "You know I gotta keep it gangsta! I can't be fallin' in love. I can't be gettin' sprung. Come on, man…I watch church on TV every Sunday, man…at least until Football comes on…"

"Yo, Reezy…"

Riley turned around to see Cindy standing in front of Thugnificent's 80-inch flat-screen TV; another item the IRS forgot to procure. Reluctantly he made his way over to the couch, where she sat. "They showin' us on TV…"

Spotting a nearby remote, Riley clutched it and turned the volume up on the News Report as he sat down next to her. "Authorities are still on a citywide manhunt for the recently-named 'Cop Crippler'. While no personal information is known, we do have a sketch of him and his accomplice." A moment later, two sketches were shown on the screen. One could be mistakenly identified as Snoop Dogg, and the other bore resemblance to Cammy from Street Fighter. "As you can see, he has a young white woman with him as a partner, but Authorities believe she's suffering from Stockholm syndrome. Also—!"

Having heard enough, Riley flipped the channel to BET Cindy rested her head on his shoulder. "So how we gonna get outta this?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of somethin'." Riley assured her. "An' after this whole thing's over, man, I'm just gon' bounce. Probably go to like, Africa, or Switzerland or something, you know? Like Nas did in that movie. Just leave this all behind, go somewhere where the damn cops ain't tryin' ta put you in a box just fo' jaywalking or something. Just…go away. You feel me?"

Riley turned to Cindy and found the only thing she was feeling was slumber, as she fell sound asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he simply wrapped his arm around her, tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting the slumber take him as well.

**A/N Hit me up in the reviews and tell me how ya liked it:)**


End file.
